


my sunflower

by starlets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlets/pseuds/starlets
Summary: Marinette works at a flower shop. Adrien buys flowers.It's never really that simple, is it?





	my sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> old fic i wrote and suddenly decided i wanted to post the first chapter of. hopefully i can remember where i wanted to go with it!

“He obviously has a girlfriend.”

 

“How do you even know that?”

 

“He comes in everyday to buy flowers-- _ flowers! _ \--and not the kind you decorate your home with, but the kind you have delivered to your girlfriend. There’s no way he’s single.”

 

“Wow--whoever’s receiving those must be really lucky. I mean,  _ every day _ ? Seriously?” Marinette makes a face, and Alya laughs. “Okay, okay, I know, ‘ _ not helping _ .’ Still, Marinette, that doesn’t mean he has a girlfriend.”

 

“You think so? I mean…I don’t know, I guess he could be buying them for his mom, or something.”

 

“Yeah, or he could have a boyfriend.”

 

“ _ Alya. _ ” Marinette stops arranging the flowers in front of her and glances over, clearly not pleased with that answer. She hadn’t meant to imply he could only have a girlfriend in the first place.

 

“I’m just  _ saying _ , Marinette! It’s 2019.” She gives in to the awkward silence that follows, sighing over-dramatically, “Look. You’re never going to know unless you ask, Marinette.”

 

“Ask? Ask! You want me to ask him if he’s seeing someone? What am I supposed to say?” She feels her face get warm at the hypothetical situation that pops into her head, but she can’t stop herself from saying it anyway. “Hey, I know you come in every day to buy these flowers that are totally meant for someone else, but what’s the chance that, well, you aren’t dating someone already? Not that I’m, like, interested, you know, but I was kind of wondering, and I just love to make conversa--’”

 

Alya reaches for her wrists, stopping her rant in the middle. God knows she could go on forever. “Of course he’s going to respond awkwardly if you act so weird! If you get it together and ask like a, you know,  _ normal _ person, it’ll go by so smoothly it won’t feel like it even happened.”

 

Marinette can’t imagine that being realistic in any situation, but okay. Alya always seems to have so much more confidence than she does; she might as well believe in her intuition, even if she can’t exactly follow through. “Yeah, I know, you’re probably right. It’s just so hard, Alya! He’s so good looking and--and…”

 

“Hey, sorry. Am I interrupting something?” 

 

She pales as a third voice enters the conversation.

 

“I mean, I can come back later, if needed. I just wanted to make sure--”

 

“No! I mean, no, you aren’t interrupting anything! Actually, you technically  _ are _ , but it’s so totally fine! You can interrupt me whenever you want--I mean--wait, I don’t mean it like-- _ uhh _ ,” she stops speaking abruptly as Alya gestures for her to be quiet. What is she even trying to say?! She’s such a failure with words.

 

Alya, on the other hand, shoots Adrien, the customer in question, a bright smile. “Sorry, just give us one second, and Marinette will be right with you!” She grabs onto Marinette’s wrist, pulling her further into the back of the store. “So...don’t tell me. That must be Mr. Right, hmm?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Her voice sounds weak even to herself.

 

“Come on, Marinette! He only wants to buy some flowers. You got this. Just take his order, slip him the flowers, and then when he’s paying, just casually ask him about who the flowers are for. Cashiers make conversation with customers all the time! It’ll be  _ fine _ .”

 

At first, Marinette isn’t so sure, but as she lets the words settle, she nods. Yeah, Alya’s right! This is a normal thing. Actually, it’d be more weird if she  _ didn’t  _ talk to him, and besides, this isn’t the first time she’s had a short conversation with him. Marinette’s pretty sure she’s even asked other customers before about who they’re buying for, so this is pretty typical. It’s just that Adrien is  _ Adrien,  _ and he’s not just a normal customer. He’s dreamy, with the best green eyes and the cutest face shape, the kind that’s perfect for a model--probably because he  _ is _ a model--and she doesn’t even want to get started on his fashion sense. It’s so rare to find a guy who doesn’t show up to public places in Nike shorts that Adrien’s practically a miracle, sent to Earth by God to impress her and her interests specifically. 

 

If she can manage to get through a few sentences with him, let alone a conversation, that will stand to be the luckiest moment in her life so far. That is, if she actually builds up the courage required to approach him. Marinette takes Alya’s push to her back as a sign that she should get a move on and swallows her nerves to the best of her ability, approaching the counter so that she can properly communicate.

 

“Uh, hey,” she says. So far so good--she hadn’t run away or substituted a word with something completely unrelated yet. “Sorry about that.. What can I get you? We actually got a new shipment in today for summer, so if you’d like to look around...well, be my guest! I mean, not  _ my  _ guest, but the store’s guest, or well, the store’s custom--”

 

“Ah, hey, relax, Marinette. I get it.” He smiles at her, and if Adrien wasn’t such a good guy, she’d definitely think said smile should be illegal. 

 

Unfortunately, it does the opposite of soothing her worries, and she just nods too quickly, laughing off her own stupidity awkwardly. “Well, I’ll just leave you to that then…”

 

“No, wait. Actually…” Adrien’s gaze sweeps the store, and Marinette wonders if he’s going to pick at random, but he looks back to her after a few seconds pass, laughing sort of awkwardly himself. “I don’t know. I hope this isn’t weird to ask, but what do you suggest? I mean, what are your favorites?”

 

“Mine?” Adrien wants to know  _ her  _ favorite summer flowers? Adrien wants to know her favorite  _ anything _ ? Oh no. What if he thinks her suggestions are lame? What if he doesn’t come back anymore, and she ruins her reputation as a florist simply by having the worst taste in flowers ever? No, no, no, no, wait! He’s asking for a personal opinion. You can’t go wrong with a personal opinion! Oh, even worse, he’s asking for something so simple, and she’s already left him waiting way too many seconds!

 

“ _ Ummm _ ,” she finally stumbles, the word way too loud. Calm down, Marinette, calm down; the voice in her head sounds strangely like Alya’s, rather than her own. “My favorite flowers for summer? Well, call me cliché, but sunflowers are a real classic, aren’t they?” Right. No one can go wrong with sunflowers! She might have room for concern if he asked for a winter flower, but sunflowers are totally typical.

 

Maybe...too typical?

 

_ Oh no! _

 

“I don’t know how I didn’t think of that,” Adrien says after a moment, seeming almost a little sheepish. Even when Marinette thought her career was ending only minutes earlier, he still manages to look so cute. “That’s a great idea. I’m sure they’ll really liven up a room. Plus, no one actually  _ dislikes  _ sunflowers.”

 

Phew. She’d survived this time, but that was way too close.

 

“You’re right! I can round some up for you right now. Would you like a vase?” Of course he’d like a vase! He  _ always _ gets a vase.  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you’re such an idiot. _

 

“Yeah, thanks. I’ll just wait right here.”

 

“Okay,” she says, rather plainly.

 

“Oh, and uh, Marinette?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Your friend’s been making a face at you since we started talking.”

 

“ _ Alya _ !”


End file.
